Dhoom Machale Preview
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Gray Fullbuster, is the assistant Commissioner of Police for Fiore Police Department. He is engaged to commissioner Makarov Dreyar-Heartfilia's granddaughter, Lucy. One day while walking home Lucy is attacked by a gang of thugs who want her body, instead of Gray , a man with pink hair saves her. He is revealed to be Salamander, Fiore's most wanted thief. I don't own Dhoom 2 or FT.


Dhoom Machale

Preview

 _Fiore was a peaceful area, there was no crime and everyone got along with ea ch other. The reason for this peace, Fairy Tail, an crime investigation and prevention firm. They all protected the people under the leadership of ACP Gray Fullbuster and his new fiance Lucy Heartfilia._

"Lu-chan." a petite blue haired girl said running to her friend, and hugging her.

"Congratulations Lucy and Gray!" everyone said. About 2 years after they had taken down Alverez and Tartaros Gray had proposed to Lucy, little did he know that he would never get the chance to fulfill his dream.

"Thank you everyone." Gray said. Gray was so happy Lucy accepted his proposal, however Lucy was not happy. Why was she unhappy? Well, because, her grandfather Makarov Dreyar-Heartfilia had arranged the marriage between her and Gray. Now Lucy loved her grandfather to death, however when she met Gray, she found him to be very full of himself, Don't get her wrong she thought Gray was a very sweet guy, but her heart belonged to the Salamander, a thief whom she had encountered before. She fell in love with him when he saved her from some goons, and ever since then she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him but don't worry their meeting will be explained later on. Unfortunately for our blonde beauty, her hero was never seen again, until now.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Gary asked his fiance. Lucy was awoken from her thoughts and quickly put a fake smile on her face. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, Gray." she said.

In all honesty, she thought Gray was very annoying, when they went on their "date" Gray would not stop talking about his accomplishments, in fact it got so bad that she had excuse herself just to leave the restaraunt.

Anyway back to the story, Lucy really liked Gray, but to spend the rest of her life with someone she didn't love, that was like asking her to quit writing, it just wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, Levy?" Lucy asked her petite friend.

"Yes, Lu-chan." the bluenette said.

"Can, I please talk with you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure, what's up." she said as she followed Lucy to a quiet area where no one could hear what they were saying.

"I don't want this marriage." she said, shocking Levy.

"What, why. Do you not like Gray, I mean look at him he's gorgeous." she asked.

"No, it's nothing like that, it's just that I, well, I met someone." she said blushing.

Levy was excited now, she knew Lucy was not going to happy with Gray, but other people thought otherwise.

"Really? Who?" she asked the busty blonde.

"Salamander." Lucy replied.

"Salamander, you mean that thief,why would fall for him?" Levy asked.

"Well, first off, have you seen what he looks like?" Lucy asked her friend.

Levy shook her head no, she hadn't known what her boyfriend Black Steel Gajeel looked like until she saw his picture.

Lucy pulled her phone out and showed her an image of a handsome man with salmon colored hair.

"Oh My Gosh, Lucy, he's gorgeous." she said. "He's even better looking than Gray."

"Well, I'm meeting him tonight." Lucy said excitedly.

"Huuuuh, Lucy that's great, but what about Gray."

"Don't worry, I told grandfather, that I needed some space, and he totally understood.

"Well, good luck girl." Levy said before hugging her friend.

"Thanks, I'll definitely need it." the blonde said before leaving.

 _7 o'clock p.m._

"Well, here's the place. I hope he's not fleeing on me." she said.

"You, hope who's not fleeing on you?' a voice asked.

Lucy turned around and was met with the same handsome face that saved her that day.

"Natsu." she said running up to him and hugging him.

"How ya been Luce?" he asked.

"Pretty, good. Are you ready to go to your place."

"Ready? I'm all FIRED UP!" he said, before taking her to his car.

 _Well there's a preview of a new project I'm working on, hope you all enjoyed it._


End file.
